A Somebodys Heart
by UlquiorraFTW
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Just a Nobody. You wont understand this unless you read Just a Nobody.


Chapter I

Demyx lay on his bed. He hadn't gotten out of it since Vyxsin died. He hadn't done missions or anything. He just stayed there. He didn't do anything. All day. Then Vexen came into his room. "DEMYX, DEMYX, IT'S DONE! WHY aren't you excited?" Vexen yelled. "You should just tell me what's going on..." Demyx's muffled voice said from his face being in the pillow. "The clone. It's done. And she didn't tell you, did she?" Vexen said. Demyx lifted his head. "What did she not tell me?" He asked.

Vexen managed to get Demyx out of his bed. He took Demyx to his lab. "Vyxsin asked me to do something... A favour..." Vexen started. "Demyx gaped at Vexen. Vexen cowered a bit. "S...She asked m...me to c...clone her..." Vexen stuttered. "I... I didn't b...believe her a... at first but she w...was serious... So I did it." He said walking over to a table in his lab. "She has every single one of Vyxsin's memories." Vexen said revealing the part where her face was. "Whoa Vexen, you aren't going all 'Frankenstein' on us, are you?" Demyx asked. "Ha-ha no." Vexen said sarcastically. Demyx looked down at the girl's face. She looked exactly like Vyxsin. She had red hair in the back and silver hair in the front. She also had the purple triangles under her eyes. Vexen put on some rubber gloves and opened her eyes. They were emerald. Then, she woke up with her hand on her head. "Vexen, what am I doing here?" She asked. "No, no my dear, lie down." He told her. "V...Vyxsin?" Demyx asked quietly. "Demyx... her name is Xiame now." Vexen said. "When she was made, she came out a somebody, so I had to bring in a pureblood heartless into my lab and make her a nobody." Vexen explained. "Oh, well that was stupid." Demyx said. "Very..." Vexen said. "Xiame?" Demyx asked the girl. Xiame turned her head. "Yes Demyx?" she asked. "I missed you..." Demyx said quietly. "I did too." Xiame answered quietly. Demyx stood up. "Vexen, when will she be able to do missions?" he asked. "Well, I have a small amount of tests let to do, so not very long atoll." Vexen said. "Okay, catch you later, Xiame." Demyx said walking out waving at Xiame. Xiame lightly waved back.

About a half a day later, Vexen came out into the grey room. "Demyx, Demyx!" he yelled running over to Demyx, who was sitting on the couch, playing his sitar. "Come and see..." he said tugging on Demyx's sleeve. Vexen took Demyx to his lab and went over into another room. Demyx went over to the metal bed where Xiame was, but she wasn't there. His shoulders dropped. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Look, Vexen if she's not done yet I need to go back..." Demyx said turning around. It was Xiame. She had an Organization cloak on and she had a lip ring. Her hair was just like Vyxsin's except she had side bangs. She pulled on the shoulder of her coat and zipped the rest of it up. "Hello, Demyx, something the matter?" she asked. Demyx threw his arms around Vyxsin. "Oh, I guess you did miss me..." She said patting his back. "I missed you too." Demyx stopped hugging her and put his hand around her waist. "Vexen, can I take her out of here?" He asked. Vexen nodded his head and smiled. Demyx patted Vexen's back as he walked past. "Thank you." Demyx said. Vexen smiled again.

They walked over to Saïx. He stared at Xiame. "What?" She asked. Saïx backed up and rubbed his eyes. "WHAT?" Xiame asked louder this time. Saïx screamed like a little girl and teleported out of the room. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait to do a mission." Demyx said. Saïx teleported into the room again. "YOU!" Saïx said pointing at Xiame. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. "See Xemnas, NOW!" He panted. Xiame teleported into the room with the tall chairs. Xemnas and Saïx were in their chairs. She was standing on the floor. Xemnas squinted and rubbed his eyes at Xiame. "What?" She snapped. Xemnas screamed just like Saïx did, like a little girl. "Vyxsin... I thought you were dead...?" Xemnas said. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY CALL ME THAT?" She screamed. Xemnas cowered further back in his chair. "S...sorry, what's your name?" Xemnas whimpered. Xiame calmed down. "Xiame. My name is Xiame." She said with her head down. "Interesting... do you mind calling Vexen over to me?" Xemnas asked more confidently. "No I do not Superior." Xiame said quietly. She teleported away.

Chapter II

"Vexen, go to Xemnas." Xiame said quietly with her head down. "Oh okay..." Vexen gulped. Saïx was back. "Mission." Xiame said. "Uh okay..." Saïx said. He explained it to her. Then she walked through the portal he opened. Demyx later ran out into the grey room. "Where's Xiame?" Panted Demyx. "On a mission." Saïx told Demyx. "Alone?" Demyx asked. Saïx nodded. "WHERE?" Demyx yelled. Saïx opened a portal and Demyx walked through.

Demyx came out at Vampire Mountain. He went to the side of it and teleported onto the same ledge that Vyxsin and Cohrix did. He went into the cave beside him. The caves lead to the hall of Osca Velm. Darren ran up. "Oh hello, what's your name?" Darren asked. "Demyx, I have to leave." Demyx answered briefly. Darren stopped him. "I know who you are." He said. "What?" Demyx asked. "A nobody, from the organization." He answered. "How?" Demyx asked, summoning his sitar. "I am a friend of Cohrix's. How come Vyxsin was ignoring me back there? I saw her and called her name but she ignored me." Darren answered. Demyx dismissed his sitar. "Did... Did nobody tell you?" Demyx asked. "About what?" Darren asked. "Vyxsin and Cohrix... are... dead..." Demyx said on the verge of tears. "WHAT? HOW!" Darren yelled. "Axel, Vyxsin's brother didn't like Cohrix." Demyx explained. "He killed him. Me and my friend Roxas were witnesses. I got slashed across the chest. Vyxsin later killed herself. I miss her so much..." Demyx said crying. "Well then, who was that who I saw?" Darren asked. "Xiame. Vyxsin's clone." Demyx said wiping his eyes. "This just gets weirder..." Darren said. "Anything I can do?" Darren asked. "Yes. You could tell me where you saw Xiame." Demyx said. "Well, since this is your first time here, you will need some assistance. That would be my job." Darren explained.

Darren took Demyx to the hall where everybody's quarters were. At the end of the hall, Xiame was there. "XIAME!" Demyx yelled at her, reaching out his hand. Xiame turned around. She turned the other way again and opened up a portal and walked through. "WAIT!" Demyx yelled. "What is wrong with her?" Demyx yelled at Darren's face, holding his shoulders and shaking him around. Demyx let go of Darren's shoulders. "Th...This all happened a...after Xiame s...saw Xemnas." Demyx said to himself pacing around.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Piper sighed. "Me too." Aero added. "Maybe you should go for ice cream... just the two of you..." Koia said inferring to Piper and Aero. Aero smiled at Piper. "Don't be stupid, you can come too!" Piper laughed. Aero's shoulders dropped and he looked at Koia. Koia shrugged. Piper was completely clueless to Koia's hints of Aero and Piper going places together. Aero had a huge crush on Piper, but she was oblivious to it. They went to the shop and got some ice cream. Then they walked up onto the clock tower. "Here, Aero, sit here," Koia smiled. "Silly girl, you can sit beside me!" Piper said pulling Koia down. Aero looked down at Station Plaza's road. He wasn't eating his ice cream. Koia stared at him. She moved closer to Aero and tried to comfort him. Piper stared at them both of them and then just at Aero. She saw a tear roll down Aero's cheek. She got a worried look on her face. Aero wiped his eyes and stood up. He threw the ice cream stick off the edge, since it had all melted. Then he walked away. Koia watched him walk away. Then she shook her head at Piper. "What?" Piper asked. "You are so clueless." Koia said, standing up and walking away. Piper watched her. Then finally she was gone. "What is she talking about?" Piper asked herself out loud.

Piper walked over to Aero's house after a while and found him crying on his bead, holding some sort of frame. "Aero..." She said quietly in the doorway. Aero looked up, wiping his eyes. He hid the frame under his pillow and looked at her. "What?" He asked, snivelling. "What's wrong?" Piper asked. Aero stood up. "I don't want to talk about it." He snapped, walking out of his room, and out the door. When he was gone, she sat on his bed and reached under the pillow. It was a picture of Piper and Aero, taken by Koia. Piper's hand was partially on the lens and Aero was behind her, giving her bunny ears. Piper stared at it and smiled. "Now I have to find out what's wrong with Aero." Piper said out loud, standing up. She walked over to Koia's house and Koia was sitting at the front of her house, leaning on the wall. "Where's Aero?" Piper asked. "I thought he was with you..." Koia said, standing up. "Where he wants to be." "What? Like friends? We are already friends." Piper said, puzzled. "PIPER DON'T YOU REALIZE IT? HE WANTS TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS!" Koia screamed at Piper's face. "Oh..." Piper said, hanging her head. "Let's go find him." Koia said. Piper walked with Koia, with her head still down.

Piper and Koia looked everywhere in Twilight Town. They couldn't find Aero anywhere. "Great job, pipes. You ran one of your best friends out of town." Koia said, clapping. "Why is he so sad?" Piper asked. Koia sighed and rubbed her neck. "You're such an idiot." Koia said quietly. "HEY!" Piper yelled. "He knows you don't like him!" Koia yelled. "Wait, I know!" Piper said "What?" Koia asked "Aero could be in another world, right?" Piper asked. Koia nodded. "Why don't we check in those places we know?" Piper asked. "That could work." Koia said, walking. "Wait, what did that have to do with what I just said?" Koia asked. "I don't know..." Piper answered.

Chapter III

Piper and Koia walked out in Agrabah. They saw a girl in the corner, crying. Piper and Koia ran up to her and kneeled beside her. "Uh... are you okay?" Koia asked. The girl was wearing a black cloak. She lifted her head. "No." The girl snivelled. "No I am not okay." "Well, what's wrong?" Koia asked. "Everything." The girl answered. "I am a nobody." Koia and Piper stared at the girl. They sat beside her. "What do you mean by 'a nobody'?" Koia asked. "I have no heart..." The girl said. Koia and Piper's jaws dropped. Koia stood up. "It's okay." She said. She held out her hand. The girl grabbed Koia's hand and stood up. "What's your name?" Koia asked. "Xiame." The girl answered. "I'm Koia." Said Koia "And I'm Piper." Said Piper. "What was your somebody's name?" Koia asked. "Aime." Xiame answered. "Okay, from now on, we'll call you Aime." Koia said. "Cool." Aime said. "You should hang out with us." Piper said. "Yeah, I don't want to leave you alone." Koia said. Aime smiled. "We should get you some new clothes." Koia said excitedly. Piper and Koia took Aime to Twilight Town. "Wait, Koia." Piper said gripping Koia's arm. "What about Aero?" Piper asked. "He can wait a little bit." Koia laughed. They took Aime to a shop and Aime picked out her own clothes. They went to Koia's house. "Koia-san, I will only put on these clothes if you keep my cloak in a safe place." Aime said. "Roger that!" Koia laughed, saluting. Aime changed into her clothes. She walked out to show Piper and Koia. They were black and lime green with polka dots in some places. "Now, let's do your hair!" Koia smiled. Aime walked over to Koia and Piper biting her lip and holding onto her hair. Aime sat down on a chair.

"Okay, a new style." Koia rubbed her hands together. "Wait." Aime started. "I will be hunted down and killed if the people that did this to me find out I am gone... It's a long story that I will tell you later." Aime finished. "Okay... So a big style?" Koia asked. "Yeah." Aime said. "What color of hair do you want?" Koia asked. "What do you have?" Aime asked. "Brown." Koia answered. "Use that." Aime said. "It looks like you've dyed your hair before... haven't you?" Piper asked. "No, this is my natural hair color." Aime said. "The silver and everything?" Piper asked. Aime nodded. "Creepy..." Piper said. "You should see my brother!" Aime laughed and then was completely silent like she hadn't laughed at all. "I... I recognize your hair from somewhere..." Piper said. "Where?" Aime asked. "In... In about three places..." Piper said. "You were wearing the same cloak as Axel..." Piper said. Aime stood up and walked up to Piper. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT AXEL?" She said nervously. Piper cowered. "He's my friend..." Piper said. "Well you're friends with my brother, who killed my first boyfriend, hurt my friend and slashed my new boyfriend's chest two times in the same place." Aime said. Piper gasped. "HE DID WHAT?" She yelled. "When he almost killed my best friend, I killed myself." Aime said. Piper and Koia were puzzled. "What?" Koia asked. "I killed myself. I am a clone of the original me." Aime explained. "Now, where did you see my hair?" Aime asked. "On Axel and another person in the black cloak that came here sometimes..." Piper said. "I am assuming that was you...?" Piper asked. "Vyxsin... yes." Aime said. "And the third was on a girl that used to live here in Twilight Town... Syvin." Piper explained. "Syvin was Vyxsin's somebody." Aime said.

Koia colored Aime's hair brown. She also flattened it so it wasn't sticking out and spiky, but it was down. It was still spiky though. Then she put a black and lime green polka dotted bow in her hair. "You look like a totally different person!" Koia said excitedly. "Piper, go get a mirror," Koia said. Piper got a mirror and put it in front of Aime. "I don't even recognize myself!" She laughed. Piper smiled. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about Aero!" Koia yelled. Piper dropped the mirror and they all ran out of the room. They went to Agrabah again.

Chapter IV

They all asked around about Aero. Everybody said that he left. They finally got to an old man, who said that Aero said something about going to a "Never Land" place. Koia, Piper and Aime went to Never Land as fast as they could. When they got to Never Land, they looked around. They saw a fairy fly past them. "Wait!" Piper called to the fairy. The fairy stopped and looked back. She gasped and started flying again, but faster. "Come back!" Piper called again, running after the fairy. Then she all of a sudden stopped and she had stitches on her mouth. She then started chasing the fairy on all fours. When she got closer to the fairy, she jumped up and cupped her hands around the fairy. The fairy was thrashing around. Piper opened up her hands a crack and peered in. The fairy had black hair, but it was blue on one side. She had long, pointy ears. Her eyes were purple and she had black lines under her eyes, almost like in football. She had no shoes on and a skirt with no sides. Her shirt was strapless and connected to her skirt. It was opened on the sides and she had a tattoo on her side. It was a heart. It looked just like the Kingdom Hearts' heart. Piper was staring at the fairy as she was thrashing. Then the fairy stopped and sat in the corner. "He's not going to be happy that they are here." She said. "What?" Piper asked. The fairy jumped. "Who won't be happy?" Piper asked. "None of your business!" The fairy sneered, turning around and crossing her arms. "If I let you go, will you tell me?" Piper asked. "Sure." The fairy smiled. Piper un-cupped her hands and the fairy tried to fly away. Piper just missed her. Aime grabbed the fairy's leg as she was flying past. "You lying scum. Keep your promise." Aime said without even moving or changing her facial expression. The fairy was struggling to get her foot free. "Okay, Okay!" The fairy finally said. Aime let go of her foot and grabbed her hand. She pulled the fairy closer. "Now tell us what you told us you would." Aime said. The fairy sighed. "F...Fine. He'll hate me though." She said. "My name is Asuka." The fairy said. "I found a boy... I liked him. He told me if I saw you then I should run away, cause' he said one of you broke his heart. Which one of you is Piper?" Asuka asked. "Me." Piper said putting up her hand. Asuka flew over to Piper and slapped her across the face. "Ow." Piper laughed. "That hurt so much!" She said sarcastically. "How could you do that to him?" Asuka asked wiggling her finger at Piper. "Look short stuff, I've broken a-lot of hearts. It would help if you told me who 'he' is." Piper laughed. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that..." Asuka said. "Aero. The only human that accepts me. I am not human, but I am also not a fairy." Piper's shoulders dropped. "W...what?" She said, with a disappointed expression on her face. She hung her head. "Wait... you said you aren't a human and you aren't a fairy. You look like a fairy." Aime said. "I am an elf." Asuka said. "Elf Princess Asuka Hiroto." Asuka finished. "But I am not small like the elves you think of. I am very tall, like the other people in my kingdom. Almost six feet tall, actually." "Wow." Koia said with a surprised expression on her face. "The only way to tell that I am not lying is if I go to another world." Asuka said. "Wait... I still don't know who each of you are!" Asuka laughed. "I'm Aime Kizoku." "I'm Koia Mizu." "And I'm Piper Leiko." Piper said with her head down. "Ha-ha a name that suits you!" Asuka laughed. "How? You mean it sounds good?" Koia asked. "It sounds good, but Leiko means 'Arrogant'" Asuka explained. Aime laughed a bit under her breath. "I am intrigued. Why don't you take us to another world to show us your true form?" Aime asked. "Alright." Asuka said.

They went to Wonderland. Aime, Koia and Piper looked over at Asuka. She patted down her skirt and let out a sigh. "Okay. Here I am." She said unenthusiastically. Of course, she wasn't lying. She was a six foot tall elf. She had the same clothes on as she had before. "Oh god," she said. "We have to get back to Aero, he's probably left!" Asuka said, running. Piper noticed that Asuka had a bow and a quiver with lots of arrows in it. They ran over to a portal and went back to Never Land. Aero, of course wasn't there anymore. "Oh no, he's probably even more heartbroken that I'm gone! He probably thought I ditched him!" Asuka cried. She pulled herself together quickly and turned to Koia, Piper and Aime. "You will all need weapons. There are many heartless past the point of Never Land." Asuka explained. "We will go back to my kingdom." "Pfftt..." Piper laughed under her breath. Asuka frowned at Piper and then while they were walking past, Aime and Koia both smacked Piper upside the head. "Ow." Piper said bluntly walking with them rubbing her head.

They all came out in a castle. It was all stone bricks; like in the middle ages. Aime and Koia were fascinated. Piper was cursing under her breath. "Welcome to Erufu ōkoku; Elven Kingdom." Asuka said. "Eroofoo oak-what?" Piper asked "its 'Air-oo-foo oh-coke-koo'" Asuka said. They all went into the one room in the castle that wasn't made from stone bricks. It was made from a pure white substance. It had four gold thrones in it. Asuka ran over to the one on the right end. She sat in it. "This is my throne. The one next to it is my mother's and the one next to that is my father's. The one at the very end is my brother Isao Hiroto." Asuka explained. "But we'll have to find out where my parents are to get you weapons." Asuka, Piper, Aime and Koia all walked down the halls looking for the king and queen. They walked past an elf man and he was also tall. Asuka was also telling the truth about how tall the citizens of the kingdom were. "Ahh, hello Junichi. Do you happen to know where Isao is?" Asuka asked the man. "Welcome back, princess. I see you've brought some friends. Isao is in the courtyard practicing." Junichi said. "Thanks." Asuka smiled, bowing to him briefly with her hands together.

Chapter V

They walked past the place that looked like a classroom. When Asuka walked past she peeked into the room and called the teacher over. "Chie! Chie!" Asuka whisper slash yelled. 'Chie' ran over. "Asuka, you're back! And you've brought visitors! You'll have to introduce me later." Chie said. All the children were in a bundle trying to see who she was talking to. They were whispering in the background. "Chie, when will the next portal open?" Asuka asked. "Tomorrow." Chie said. "You'll have to wait if you need to leave right away." Chie explained. "Dammit." Asuka said. "Kay, bye." Asuka said giving Chie a hug. All the children crowded around Asuka giving her hugs. They were all wearing the same outfits. "I have to leave!" Asuka laughed. Koia and Aime laughed too. Piper was still hanging her head.

They all went into the courtyard. They saw a person in adventurer clothes shooting arrows. Asuka ran over to him and hugged him. She walked him over to Piper, Aime and Koia. She stopped him in front of them. He lifted his head and examined all of them. Koia, Piper then Aime. His eyes stopped at Aime. He couldn't stop staring at Aime. He shook his head and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Hello, fair one, my name is Isao. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely. Aime blushed. Isao smiled. Asuka nudged him. "Don't be a doufus." She laughed. Isao giggled. "Nice to meet you." He said. He was wearing baggy blue pants and lots of belts. He had a grey shirt with straps crossing his chest. He also had a blue cape on and the straps on his chest connected to a quiver and bow just like Asuka's. "Hey you want a tour around the castle?" Isao asked Piper, Koia and Aime. It almost looked like he was only asking Aime though. Aime blushed when Isao grabbed her hand and ran inside. Piper and Koia ran after them. "Hah I think they like each other," Koia said. "Hmm." Piper said, flashing a fake smile.

Isao took them to the throne room, one of the classrooms and to some of the stores. Then, he showed them around the courtyard and then went to the blacksmiths' shop. There was a woman and man working there. Their clothes looked steam-punk. The woman had overalls on, but the straps were hanging down and they were very dirty. She had a dark brown tank top on. Her hands and face were also dirty and her hair was blonde and tied back messily. The man had the same kind of dirty overalls on and his straps were hanging down also. He had a white muscle shirt on underneath, although it looked brown because of all the dirt on it. His hair was black. It was short and spiky. "Piper, Koia, Aime, this is Asami and this is Tadao. They are mine and Asuka's parents." Isao said. Asami wiped some dirt off of her face and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "Welcome to our kingdom." Tadao said politely while dipping a sword in cold water. A plume of steam came up in the shop. "What are your names?" Asami asked. "Uh, I'm Koia." "Piper." Piper said with a dark face and her hand up. "Uh, I am Aime." Aime said. Asuka, Tadao and Asami giggled. "I think my son likes you." Tadao laughed. Aime looked down and saw that Isao was still holding her hand. Isao looked down and saw that too. He quickly let go and rubbed his neck with an embarrassed smile on his face. Aime smiled and laughed at him. Koia laughed too. Piper's face was still dark. Koia punched her in the shoulder. "What's up party-pooper?" Koia laughed. "Nothing, okay?" Piper yelled at Koia. "Fine. Fine." Koia said backing away. Asami and Tadao got cleaned up and changed clothes. "What would you like little one?" Tadao asked patting Asuka's head. "Dad, stop it, I'm not ten years old anymore!" Asuka laughed smacking his hand off her head. Tadao laughed too. "We need some weapons for Piper, Aime and Koia for tomorrow. They have to leave tomorrow." Asuka explained seriously. "Okay, we'll get working on it later. We'll have them done by tomorrow." Asami said. "Until then, you'll have to find your own entertainment. And we'll get Toshi to get you somewhere to stay." Tadao said. Isao was still standing beside Aime. "You could call Toshi an 'administrator' of the kingdom." Isao whispered to Aime. Aime nodded.

Tadao and Asami showed them to where Toshi was. "Greetings." Toshi said bowing briefly with his hands in front of him and put together. "We need a place to stay for these young ones." Tadao said. "On it." Toshi said, saluting. Tadao laughed. Toshi took Piper, Koia and Aime to a hotel. It was very fancy compared to the castle. "Here's your room." Toshi said opening a door that had a number "67" on it. "Here's your room." Toshi said doing the same bow he did to the King and Queen. Koia, Aime and Piper walked inside. It looked very cozy. Later, Isao knocked on the door. Koia answered and Isao was inside the doorway, leaning on one side. "What's up?" he asked. "AIME! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Koia yelled to Aime. "I told you I have a boyfriend!" Aime yelled walking over. She saw that Isao was there. She stared at him and had a surprised look on her face. She pushed him out the door into the hall and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Aime asked. "I had a question." Isao said. "And...?" Aime asked waiting for a reply. "Can I come with you to look for Aero?" Isao asked. "Well, that's not up to me." Aime said. "Want me to ask?" "Yes please." Isao said. Aime walked back into the room. "Hey, Koia, whaddaya say to another person coming to look for Aero?" Aime asked. "You mean Isao?" Koia laughed. "Yes..." Aime said looking down. "Sure, the more the better." Koia said. "REALLY!" Aime asked excitedly. "Yeah, but you have to ask Piper." Koia said. Aime gulped and walked over to Piper. "Hey, what's up?" Aime asked sitting beside Piper. "What do you want from me?" Piper asked. "Uh, can Isao come with us to fi..." Aime started. "No." Piper said immediately. "Okay..." Aime said standing up. "She said no." Aime said to Koia. "She's in a foul mood for nothing. Ignore her, just take him." Koia said. "Really? Thanks!" Aime said happily. She gave Koia a hug and went into the hallway again. "They said yes." Aime explained. "You can come." "YESS!" Isao said, jumping up and down. Aime laughed.

Chapter VI

The next day, Piper, Aime, Koia, Asuka and Isao went to the blacksmiths' shop. They got Piper, Aime and Koia's weapons. Piper got a double sided axe and Koia got a sword. They were about to hand Aime a sword, but she refused it. "I have my own." Aime said. She summoned her ice sword. Everyone standing there was speechless. "What?" Aime asked. "Don't touch the red part!" She said quickly. She dismissed it. "Let's go." She said. Everyone was still speechless. They walked away. "Bye!" Tadao and Asami yelled to them. They walked through the portal.

They came out in a very scary place; it looked like a Halloween place. Then they saw a person in the corner, standing there. Piper gaped at the person. "HEY! CAN YOU HELP US? WE ARE LOOKING FOR OUR FRIEND!" Koia yelled at the person. The person turned around. It was a boy. He had sandy blond hair and a weird yellow thing wrapped around his arm. He quickly turned back around and ran through a portal. Piper was gaping at the place that the guy disappeared. "Well then." Koia said. Then they heard a weird ringing noise. Isao pulled out a cell phone. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked "Can an elf not have a cell phone?" Piper shook her head. "Hello?" Isao said talking to the phone. Then his face went dark. He dropped the phone. "Isao?" Aime asked. Isao fell to his knees and started crying. "Isao?" Aime asked. "Everyone... dead... intruders... are still there!" He cried. "I have to go back, even if it means I'll die!" Isao yelled. Isao got up and started walking away. Aime started crying. Isao turned around.

"Aime, what's wrong?" Isao asked. "Isao you can't do this!" Aime yelled. "Why?" Isao asked. "Because... because, you might die and I would never see you again!" Aime yelled. Isao went very close to her. "I'm sorry if I made you cry by doing this..." He said quietly. "Heheh, fun fact." Isao said. "This pin was to be given to the person I loved most." Isao said, taking off the pin holding his cape on. "And I'm giving it to that person." He said putting the pin in Aime's hair. "Please smile Aime, all your problems will be dying away, literally!" Isao smiled. "When did you ever start thinking you were a problem! You... I... We..." Aime stuttered. "Ungh!" Isao yelled loudly, spitting out blood. He fell down to the ground, dead. "I... Isao?" Aime said, puzzled. Then a heartless held up its claw behind him. It was covered with blood. Koia screamed and Piper stared. Aime also stared, but at the heartless. "Co... Cohrix?" Aime asked the heartless. The heartless stared at her. "Co… Cohrix?" she asked quietly. The heartless got closer. "Cohrix, that's you!" Aime squealed. She summoned her ice sword. "Cohrix, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt my friends…" Aime sobbed. She slashed the heartless and it disappeared. Aime was still crying. She fell to her knees in front of Isao's body. "WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THIS?" She laughed hysterically. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "Okay, let's go find Aero." She sniffed. "Aime… if it's too much…" Koia started. "Why are you helping us so much?" Piper interrupted. "Because you're my friends, and…" Aime started, "I am afraid to be alone." "And why is that?" Koia asked. "Because I'm afraid the Organization will come back to kill me…" Aime explained. "It's okay!" Piper said, hugging Aime. "Besides, didn't you say your boyfriend is in the Organization?" Piper asked. "Yeah…" Aime snivelled. "Which one?" Koia asked. "D…Demyx…" Aime sniffed. "That WIMP?" Piper said. "That WIMP made my life worth living!" Aime yelled.

Demyx was pacing in the grey room. "Vexen, what should I do? It's been so long! Mansex is going to assume betrayal!" "I have a plan." Vexen said. "Let's go find her. Axel and Roxas went on a mission to go find Xion, why can't we go on a mission to find Xiame?" Vexen asked. "Thanks dude." Demyx said. Vexen smiled.

Aime, Koia and Piper tried to find that guy that was in Halloween Town. Surely he would know where Aero might be. Sure enough, they went back to Never land and found a guy sitting on a rock. "I knew you were coming..." The guy said. "A...Aero? Is that you?" Piper asked. The guy stood up and flipped his hair. "Hiya. The name's Xorae now, sweet heart." He had a creepy tone to his voice. Piper, Koia and Aime stood in shock. "I might not have known him, but I know that's not what he looked like when you explained him." Aime said to Koia. She shook her head. He was wearing Aero's shirt, jeans, and had the same hair, but he wasn't Aero. At heart anyways. His eyebrows were shaped to look like he was always frowning. He had black lightning bolt tattoos on his eyes. He had a lip ring and an eyebrow ring, too. He had a weird yellow... thing wrapped around his arm and fingers. "Aero, what happened to you?" Piper asked, disgusted. "Ah Ah Ah!" Aero said, shaking his finger at them. "XORAE not Aero. Not my wimp name..." "A...are you a nobody?" Aime asked. "What is this? A stutter fest?" Aero laughed. "Yes, I am a nobody. It seems that you are one too." Xorae walked closer to Aime. He smiled creepily. "You have been missing yours for awhile now, haven't you?" he asked, kissing her hand. Aime gave him a disgusted look. "Are you in the organization?" He asked. Aime nodded, trying not to look at him. "Ah, yes the organization. Out to get hearts of their own. I was in it at first, but I left because I would get a heart again. Too bad I lost mine on purpose." He laughed. "Why are you a nobody?" Piper asked. Xorae slowly walked over to Piper. "You ask 'why' honey?" He asked, touching her chin gently. Piper was scared to look at Xorae. He pulled her chin up violently. "DO YOU?" He screamed. "Yes!" Piper said. Xorae let go of Piper's chin like it was just an object that could be dropped on the ground. He put his hand on her waist and held on to her hand. He pulled her down like they were dancing. "So I could be with you and I wouldn't have to deal with all the pain cause by you breaking my heart so much." He said. He let Piper stand up straight again. "You see... Piper broke my heart so often, it shattered completely." He said. Koia looked up. "Is there anything we can do?" Koia yelled. "Afraid not." Xorae said with a fake sad expression on his face. He smiled evilly again. "It's not like I want help with getting a new heart anyways..." he said. He got closer to Piper again. "It was all for..." He gave Piper a kiss. "You." He laughed hysterically. "Well, no matter what you do, I'm not going to be with you." Piper said spitting and wiping her mouth. "Why is that?" Xorae said, leaning on a rock, staring at his nails. "Do you expect me to be with you when you're like this?" She asked. "Psh. Yes." Xorae said. "Well you're wrong. It's either Aero or nothing." Piper said. "Are you trying to piss me off? Cause' if you are, I don't recommend it." Xorae laughed. "I don't love you, Xorae. I love Aero." Piper frowned. "I said... DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Xorae screamed.

Chapter VII

Demyx and Vexen were in Never Land and saw a commotion going on. They walked over to the commotion and saw four people. Three girls and one guy. "I don't see Xiame..." Demyx said. Piper looked over. She elbowed Aime and Aime looked over too. She started crying as she ran over to Demyx and Vexen. She hugged Demyx hard. "Who the hell are you?" Demyx asked trying to pry her off of him. Xiame looked at Demyx and he stared back at her. He got less tense. "Do... I know you?" Demyx asked Aime. Aime sniffed and wiped off the makeup covering her triangle tattoos under her eyes. Demyx stared at them. He hugged her hard. "X...Xiame..." Demyx said, almost crying. Vexen smiled. Piper did too.

"OKAY, YOU'VE OFFICIALLY PISSED ME OFF NOW!" Xorae screamed. His hair blew from his face and showed that his other eye was green. His one blue eye and one green eye turned neon and his black lightning bolt tattoos turned yellow. The thing wrapped around his arm was pulsing with electricity. He smiled creepily and it quickly turned into a frown while he held out his hand and a lightning bolt hit right in front of Piper. She turned around. "Koia, run!" She screamed. Vexen held out his hands gesturing for Koia to come quickly. He ran with Koia. Demyx summoned his Sitar, Aime summoned her sword and Piper went bloodlust. Xorae looked helpless compared to them. He was leaning on a rock looking at his nails again. When he saw Piper running at him, he held put his hand, in a fist. Piper stopped. One finger shot out and a massive ball of lightning formed around Piper. She screamed at the top of her lungs then fell to the ground. Xorae laughed. Demyx told Aime to go and help her. Aime ran over, crying. "Piper, are you okay?" Aime screamed. "I'm fine Aime." Piper smiled in a croaky voice. In the background, Demyx was fighting Xorae. "Dance water, dance!" He yelled. A bunch of water clones appeared around him. Xorae laughed. "You're water, aren't you?" He asked "Well, I'll see what I can do about that." He did the same thing to Demyx that he did to Piper. "In case you haven't noticed, lightning beats water." Xorae yelled over Demyx's screaming. Demyx fell down and Aime ran over to him. "Demyx!" She cried. "Kill him, Xiame." Demyx smiled. Aime nodded and stood up. "How dare you. How dare you treat my friends like this?" She yelled. Xorae laughed. Aime got to her limit of sanity. She summoned her ice sword. Her eyes turned red as fire flared behind her. There was strong wind blowing. There was lightning pulsing through her. "I hope you burn in hell!" She yelled. Xorae shuddered. "Is there any way... that you have control over ALL the elements?" He yelled. Aime smiled. She knew that the lightning wouldn't affect him and the water wouldn't either. All she had to work with was fire, ice, wind and earth. Then it hit her. She lifted the earth around Xorae trapping his arms and legs. He struggled a bit, and then gave up. "You cannot keep me like this." He sneered. "Is that what you think?" Aime said cockily. She set a small fire in front of Xorae. Are you trying to scare me?" He laughed. "No. But this will." Aime smiled. She spread the fire all around the rock formation and made it more intense. "Not scary..." Xorae yawned. "This will be." Aime said. She made the fire close in on Xorae. As it got closer, he struggled violently. Then there was a large flash and nobody saw anything. Xorae was lifeless in the rock formation. Xiame lowered the formation and caught Xorae. She carried him over to Demyx.

"Xiame... he needs... a heart... or he... won't survive..." Demyx said. "Where are we supposed to get one of those?" Aime asked. "We can't take Piper's heart..." Demyx said. "Of course not! What are we going to do?" Aime said. "Isao would have given his..." Aime said, crying. "Who?" Demyx asked. Before Aime could answer, the hairpin that Isao gave her started to glow. Aime took it out of her hair and looked at it. A heart came out of it and floated into the sky. It stopped glowing and Xorae woke up, gasping for air. "What? WHERE AM I?" he asked. His eyebrows were normal and he didn't have a creepy English accent anymore, but he still had tattoos, he still had a lip ring and both his eyes were different colors, but he seemed gentler. Aime slapped him across the face. "WHAT? Who are you?" He yelled. "What are you going to do to me?" Aime stood up and held her hand out to help him up. Xorae grabbed her hand and stood up. She put her hand on his chest. Then she put her ear to his chest. "Uh, Hi. What are you doing?" He asked. "I... Isao gave me a heart... he knew I was a nobody... he was going to help me..." Aime said sadly. "Anyways, my name is Aime... I mean Xiame." Aime said. "Uh, I'm Aero." Xorae said. "Aero! You finally know you're real name!" She squealed. "Huh?" Aero asked. "C'mon." Xiame said, grabbing Aero's hand. She dragged him over to Piper who was no longer lying on the ground, but was sitting on a rock. When Piper saw Aero coming towards her, she grabbed him and pushed him against the rock and forced a kiss on him. His eyes were huge. Piper stopped kissing him and slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever think I don't like you ever again." Piper lectured. Aero only had an idiotic smile on his face. "You just... KISSED me..." He said happily. Piper laughed. Xiame completely forgot about Demyx. He was standing up awkwardly and leaning on a rock. She ran over to him and helped him walk. "I liked your hair... better before..." He smiled.

Piper, Aero, Demyx and Xiame went back to Twilight Town. They went to Koia's house and Vexen wasn't there. "He got SUPER annoying so I told him to go back to The Castle That Never Was to report." Koia explained. "Koia!" Aero yelled, running over to give Koia a hug. Koia dodged him and held her hands up like a karate move. "Is this Aero?" She asked Piper. Piper nodded. Koia hugged him super hard. "Piper, Aero, go sit in the living room. I have to talk to XIAME and Demyx." She smiled. Aero and Piper went into the living room. Demyx gazed at Xiame. Xiame smiled. Koia talked to Demyx and Xiame. "Xiame, you can stay here or go back, it's your choice." Koia explained. "I would LOVE to stay with my closest friends, Koia." Xiame smiled. "Demyx's shoulders dropped. "BUT I belong with the Organization. A nobody among somebodies is risky business. Do you still have my coat?" Koia nodded. She went to the closet and got Xiame's old coat. Xiame walked in the room. Demyx was going to go with her but she shook her finger at him. They both laughed. Demyx leant on the chair beside him. Xiame came out relatively quickly. She gave Koia, Piper and Aero hugs. "I'll call you." Xiame said, walking out the door. Koia was crying. Piper was almost crying and Aero was stuck with having to comfort them both.

Chapter VIII

Demyx and Xiame walked into The Castle That Never Was and found a party waiting for them. Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saïx didn't run to hug them; they were sitting on the couches. Roxas hugged Xiame the hardest and Xiame hugged him back. Larxene was in the front. "Was that lightning guy hot?" She smirked. "Are you hurt, Xiame?" Jin asked nervously. "IS MY LITTLE SISTER OKAY?" Axel yelled pushing through the crowd. Xiame punched him in the shoulder. Roxas was still clinging onto Xiame. "Xiame! Please don't run away again!" Xemnas cried. Everyone was silent. "I was a wreck without you!" Xiame was silent. "Uh... I won't?" Xiame said awkwardly. "Thank Ansem!" Xemnas said, hugging Xiame. She was very creeped out at that point.

"Xiame, if there's anything you want, I'll give it to you!" Xemnas yelled. "How about a laptop?" Xiame asked "Okay!" Xemnas said. "And you have to let my friends visit." She finished. "Alright." Xemnas said. She got on the phone right away to talk to Piper, Koia and Aero. For awhile, Piper, Koia and Aero would visit Xiame as much as they could. Xiame and Demyx were doing well, so were Piper and Aero. There was something going on with Koia and Zexion too.

Life is perfect being Just a Nobody. 


End file.
